Pouring melted butter or the like over popcorn leaves only a portion of the kernels buttered and some with too much butter. Whether popcorn is processed in oil, or in the dry uncooked kernel state, as recommended in microwave ovens by some manufacturers, butter is generally added after the kernels are popped. Some popcorn cookers have a perforated drip butter pan that can be used to butter popcorn after popping, but this method dispenses butter only on the top layer of the popcorn and not uniformly. No method of hot butter dispensing works as well as my invention and none like it is yet available on the market. Common polyethelene spray dispensers are not suitable for spraying hot liquids in the temperature range of hot butter, margarine, oils, and the like. Also, it should be noted that conventional spray apparatus as is used for spraying water on clothes to be ironed or on plants will not spray butter because of its viscosity. Moreover, it is not practical to spray butter through valves, springs, and other mechanisms. But, even if such were possible, cleaning would be difficult and unsanitary.